


In Your Arms I Found My Home

by MarieAnne_Cormier



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alleria deserves better than trash glowstick boy, Alleria gets an incredibly Soft Dragon Girlfriend, Because like I said trashman glowstick boy is the absolute fucking worst and I hate him, F/F, No trash men allowed, So anyways everyone is gay here, Some angst, The beginning deals with Turalyon being The Worst because that is actually canon, Trigger Warning: Gaslighting, Trigger warning: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieAnne_Cormier/pseuds/MarieAnne_Cormier
Summary: Alleria Windrunner never thought she could ever find happiness or that she even deserved it. A chance encounter with the Dragon Queen changes her life in the best of ways.





	In Your Arms I Found My Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reynarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/gifts).



> This is for Rey, who's the Lord and Master of this pairing. Thank you for dragging me onto this train!

Alleria sat atop the highest point of Wyrmrest Temple in Dragonblight, one of her legs dangling from the tower’s edge while the other was pressed close to her chest, her chin resting atop her knee. Her normally-piercing eyes were glazed over as she stared out into the vast, endlessly cold beauty of the far North. 

Four years.

It had been four years since his death. Three years since peace had finally been brokered in Azeroth through the marriage of her sister to Jaina. One year since she had finally begun trying to mend fences with said sister.

One year since Alleria had had her heart restored and given back to her, only to give it in turn to the one that healed it and made it whole again.

Today was a day for reminiscing, and so Alleria closed her eyes and gave into the memories.

_______________________

Turalyon had chosen poorly when he decided to personally lead a crusade against Sylvanas. After a resounding defeat at the hands of the Horde in Stromgarde, the paladin had retreated back to Stormwind to nurse his wounds and begin planning a full-on campaign against the Warchief of the Horde herself, having decided that it would be the easiest way to end the war once and for all. 

Alleria had tried to warn him that her sister was cunning and much more skilled than the man was giving her credit for; they might have been at odds, but Alleria knew very well just how powerful a Ranger Sylvanas had been in life, and she had held no illusions as to whether those abilities had waned in death. There was a reason, after all, that Alleria had felt comfortable leaving the mantle of Ranger-General on her younger sister’s shoulders, a good reason why she’d only taken their mother’s bow and left to exterminate those that had upended her world and dared attack her family. Sylvanas had been the right choice for Ranger-General, a worthy successor to their family’s responsibilities to the kingdom. She was more than qualified to lead their military to victory, much more capable and better suited for the role than Alleria could have ever been, and so she had felt confident enough to embark on her journey of revenge without worrying about the people that she was leaving behind. 

She would never be one to take her sister’s abilities lightly, especially now in the wake of their failure at the Siege of Lordaeron as further proof of just how crafty Sylvanas could be, and she had tried to convince the man that his plan was a fool’s errand. 

Turalyon had refused to listen. He’d claimed that the Light would see him to victory and had raged against Alleria’s caution, demanding to know just how many more were supposed to die for Sylvanas’ greed, how much more blood Alleria would be able to withstand to stain her name even further. He had called her a coward, misinterpreting her caution for fear and accusing her of giving into the whispers of the Void, of allowing them to corrupt her slowly and condone Sylvanas’ actions. He had questioned her loyalty and dared her to fight the monsters that kept trying to destroy everything they held dear if she still held a minimum of care for the “good of this world.” 

Wounded by his words and tired of his suspicions, Alleria had violently retorted that she would not run toward a foolish death, dragging her people along, for the sake of Turalyon’s pride. What he was planning was a suicide mission, and if he wished to waste his life trying to attack a woman that clearly had contingencies for her contingencies’ contingencies then so be it, but how _dare_ he imply that wanting to safeguard her people was akin to cowardice? How _dare_ he insinuate that she could ever condone the things Sylvanas had done? How _dare he?_ Should he not know her better than that? Had she not proven herself enough by fighting at his side for hundreds of years?

Turalyon had finished breaking her heart by stating that ever since she had begun cavorting with the Void he no longer truly knew her. She had been a being of Light that had forsaken it in favor of the Void, and that was something he would never be able to understand or accept. He’d told her that it was hard for him to trust her not to give into the whispers and begin plotting against him. That he could never be truly sure of what she was thinking or that her intentions were for the good of them all. And then he’d gone back to the same thing he always went on about: if only she would give up the Void, renounce the darkness that consumed her spirit and come back into the Light, everything could go back to the way it had been. If only she would understand that the Light was what she needed, what would make her whole and good again. If only Alleria would stop being so stubborn and just do as he asked, they could be happy again. They could be a family again, now that they were in Azeroth, together, and with their son. 

There was always a chiding in his words that hit Alleria hard and deepened the cracks present in her already-battered and damaged soul. Notes of disappointment and disapproval eternally colored his tone, coupled with his blatant accusations of Alleria being the one to have caused the rift between them. Always to the tune of “If only you would be _reasonable_ and listened to me, did things my way, then everything would be okay.”

It had taken her a long, _long_ time to realize that he had been a thoroughly controlling and highly abusive man. She had gotten so very used to him treating her that way, so very used to being put down, being made out to be the one at fault, to being told that she was not good enough…that she had ended up believing in it wholeheartedly. She had been used to his accusations, used to being inadequate, used to not being enough, used to being a disappointment to him. 

This time something in her had rebelled against his barbed words. Something in her had led her to snap back at him and fight instead of accepting what he said and being guilted into going along with his plans. A small but brilliant spark of the proud and strong spirit that had been hers since birth, one of the many legacies of the Windrunner line. 

Turalyon had done his utmost to quash it from her and make her out to be the same kind of subservient, docile lamb that he expected the zealots that followed him to be. It was what he was accustomed to, and he did not take kindly to being told no. But Alleria was a Windrunner. There was a wildness in her that could never be tamed, a strength that would always persist in the face of crushing odds, an ever-burning fire that could never be extinguished no matter how much others may attempt to snuff it out. Centuries of abuse and imprisonment and torture had diminished it in size until it was no longer the burning inferno it had been in days of old, and now only a small flame remained. Still, it was _there_ , and it was this that allowed her to finally break free of him and refuse to participate in a doomed and pointless expedition. 

The last words she ever said to the man that had been her husband were thus, “May your death be swift and painless, for that is the most you will get from her hand if luck favors you.”

She hadn’t looked back. She had called upon the Void and opened a rift to go as far away from Turalyon as possible. She had had no destination in mind, no place that she truly wanted to go to. She had felt cold and alone and heartbroken, lost as she had never been before. She just needed to get _out of there,_ to be away from him, from all the hurt and the turmoil in her soul. If she had been in a better state of mind, she might have wondered why the Void hadn’t whispered at her to finish the man off right then and there, but the only thing she could think of was of putting as much distance between as possible, to just be _away_ from him.

Somehow, in her blind escape, she had ended up landing in Northrend. Maybe because it was the farthest place she could think of, maybe because she just wanted an excuse for how her body was shaking and the actual cold of the Great North was as good an excuse as any. It was freezing, as always, and Alleria felt the cold of her soul now mirrored in the cold of the world surrounding her, the vast, endless white allowing her to lose herself where no one would find her, where no one would see her break down and fall apart.

Or, well, that had been the idea at least. During her mad dash away from Turalyon, she had wanted more than anything to feel _safe_ again, as though things made sense, as though she wasn’t everything he kept telling her that she was. Maybe it was destiny guiding her, the hand of Belore leading her to the place where she belonged. Perhaps the Goddess had determined that Alleria had suffered enough and had chosen to set things in motion to finally make things right. 

Whatever the case may be, Alleria hadn’t expected to land directly on top of a dragon’s snout. And she _especially_ didn’t expect for said dragon to be Alexstrasza the Life-Binder, the Dragon Queen herself. 

_______________________

Alleria smiled, even as the wind picked up and bit at her face. Without bothering to open her eyes, she burrowed further into the soft, thick cloak that she had worn everywhere ever since it had been gifted to her, a beautiful and carefully-crafted thing that would keep her warm always, no matter how cold it might be outside the confines of the garment or how hard the winds might blow. It was a good metaphor for what her life had become, for how different things were now, and for the one to whom she owed all of her still-new happiness.

_______________________

Alexstrasza had reacted to Alleria landing on her snout in a much more gracious and kind way than the Elf could have ever hoped for. She’d laughed. 

Alleria had been utterly terrified of having offended the Dragon Queen, babbling apologies and trying to make up for such an occurrence but Alexstrasza had waved off her concerns immediately and had spoken to her in such a soft and gentle tone that something within Alleria had been deeply moved by it.

“You needn’t worry about such a thing. It was actually amusing, and it is not everyday that I have a chance encounter with one such as you, Lady Windrunner.” Alexstrasza had said, the embers that were her eyes dancing with a playfulness that was plain to see. “If anything, I believe this might be an omen of good luck. How many dragons can say that they have had a woman fall from the heavens for them?”

Alexstrasza had blinked after her own words sank in and she’d peered at the Elf. “Although I _am_ rather curious. How is it that you came to be here? It truly _is_ rather unusual to find people falling from the sky at random. Portal gone wrong?”

_If you tell her why you’re here, she will revile you. Your husband has already turned away from you, called you a coward, a weakling, a traitor. Do you not think she would say so as well?_

The suddenness with which the whispers slithered into her mind after having been so uncharacteristically silent for so long had startled Alleria enough that she lost her balance and fell over the side of Alexstrasza’s snout. Fortunately, the Queen had excellent reflexes and was able to catch her in a giant claw before depositing her softly on the ground.

“I-I am terribly sorry for my clumsiness, your majesty.” Alleria had sputtered as she tried to get herself back under control and silence the damnable whispers that still hissed in her mind, echoing the words she had been trying to flee in the first place before she’d landed herself in this situation.

Alexstrasza did not say a word as she looked at the Ranger before her carefully. She shrank down into her Elven form and approached the distressed-looking woman before raising her hand and placing it next to Alleria’s temple. 

Immediately a soft warmth enveloped Alleria, running from the tips of the Dragon Queen’s fingers into her head and all the way down her whole body. It was as if she had suddenly been submerged into the most heavenly of baths, as if she were floating on the softest of clouds. The whispers of the Void fell silent at once and the cold that had settled into both her skin and her soul slowly receded in the wake of the Life-Binder’s magic.

It was a short touch, likely no more than a few seconds at most, but for Alleria it was a small eternity that she couldn’t help but revel in. 

Alexstrasza pulled her hand away and looked worriedly at the Elf. “My apologies if I overstepped, Lady Windrunner. You seemed troubled, and I only wanted to help. I hope it wasn’t unwelcome, I-“

Alleria interrupted the rambling by grabbing onto Alexstrasza’s hand and placing it back to her temple, nuzzling into it without even noticing. “No, please, don’t apologize. I…I can’t recall the last time I felt so good.”

Alexstrasza’s eyes softened further and she gently caressed the side of the Ranger’s face, her touch ever-soft and soothing. “You look cold.” She took off her cloak and placed it around Alleria’s shoulders, their height and build difference making sure the Elf would be fully covered from the biting chill of the Northrend winds. “I would like to speak with you further, if you’d allow that. Would you stay with me for a while and tell me how you came to be here?” She extended her hand and waited for an answer.

Alleria didn’t need to think before she was already accepting the Queen’s invitation. There was just something so very… _soft_ about Alexstrasza, something gentle and sweet that made Alleria feel relaxed and comfortable around her. Something in her stance, in the way she spoke, the words she chose to say made the Ranger feel as though she could trust the Aspect. It should have been strange and frightening; she wasn’t used to trusting people easily given how her life had gone. And yet, there was no hesitation, no fear, when Alleria chose to take the hand that was being offered to her and accompanied the Dragon Queen to her home in Wyrmrest Temple.

That had been the beginning of a new phase in Alleria’s life. One that would be filled with gentleness, softness, and healing. The friendship that she struck with Alexstrasza that day would lead her on a long, winding and arduous road towards recovery, but it was a road that she didn’t have to walk alone.

Alexstrasza had been a blessing. The Dragon Queen was unendingly patient and kind, always willing to hear Alleria’s troubles, always willing to lend a soothing shoulder. Contrary to what the whispers had said, Alexstrasza hadn’t judged her when she’d revealed how she ended up in Northrend and had instead assured her that she had done the right thing for herself and her people. The Aspect had even agreed with her about the doomed nature of Turalyon’s campaign, and expressed a deep sorrow at the needless loss of life that would surely follow in the aftermath of the assault.

It had been the first time in a long time that someone had agreed with her ideas, that someone had told her that she was right, that her calculations had been correct, and her intuition was guiding her well. She hadn’t quite known what to do with herself at that, though she’d just barely managed to prevent herself from breaking down into grateful tears and embarrassed herself further. Alexstrasza had seemed to _know,_ however, and had looked at the Elf with a mixture of sorrow and understanding that had made her heart squeeze in her chest.

Alleria would soon find out that this was the way things would always be. Alexstrasza’s invitation had been indefinite, and the Ranger hadn’t really been able to stay away for long after that first visit. Alleria longed for the Queen’s company, longed for the encouragement and genuine interest the Aspect had for her. Alexstrasza always seemed happy to hear Alleria’s thoughts and ideas on things, giving her opinions in turn while never diminishing the Ranger’s own. She always had a smile ready whenever Alleria chose to visit, and was more than happy to spend time with her listening to her stories and telling interesting and wonderful tales of her own.

Alexstrasza had been there when word had reached Alleria of the complete and utter extermination of the Army of the Light at the hands of the Horde. As was predicted, Turalyon had fallen into a carefully-crafted trap that Sylvanas had laid for him, and his army had been unable to do much of anything when cut off from their supplies, scattered across three different battlefields, and with the Horde warriors leveraging their home terrain against the invaders. Field reports from various observers had claimed that the Banshee Queen had given the High Exarch one last chance to surrender or else she would annihilate every single member of his attack force, to which Turalyon had roared back that the Light would guide his blade and the Horde’s monsters would be laid to rest on that day…only to be turned into a pincushion as soon as the last word left his mouth. The remainder of the army had soon been routed and then promptly executed.

Alleria hadn’t been sure what to feel at the news. Her husband was dead, at the hands of her sister no less, but she didn’t feel sadness or anger or even happiness. She simply felt…empty. 

“Is there anything I can do for you, Alleria? Anything you might need?”

Alexstrasza’s voice had broken her from her brooding, and when she turned to look at the Aspect, she found nothing but care and understanding. Just like every other time she’d looked into the Queen’s eyes. 

“I…” What was she supposed to say? How was she supposed to explain that she felt nothing, absolutely _nothing_ at hearing about her husband’s death? That she wasn’t filled with rage or a desire for revenge, that she had known from the start that this is where it would all lead but she hadn’t been able to stop it? She was tired of war, tired of fighting without an end in sight, tired of all the bloodshed and of lives constantly sacrificed in the name of…what, exactly? In the two months that she had known the Dragon Queen she’d begun to trust that she would not be judged for her thoughts, but years of disapproval and rebuke weren’t erased so easily. 

Instead of voicing any of this, Alleria shook her head and couldn’t help but ask in an incredibly small voice. “Would it be all right if I stayed with you again?”

Alexstrasza’s smile was an answer all on its own. “You are always welcome in my domain, Alleria. You should know by now that I truly enjoy your company.” She extended her hand and once again the Ranger took it eagerly.

It hadn’t been long after this that the Horde and Alliance had called for a temporary ceasefire while they negotiated a treaty to end the war once and for all. Alleria was absent for most of it, entranced as she was in the Dragon Queen’s company. The Void seemed to recoil in the presence of the Life-Binder, and Alleria soon began to be able to control it better, to quell the whispers without the need for the Queen’s touch, to make the power within her to be truly _hers_ instead of simply letting it inhabit her. 

And Alexstrasza was always there. Always with an encouraging word or smile, always happy to entertain her and be entertained by her. It hadn’t been apparent at first, but through their conversations Alleria was able to see that they were, in fact, much more alike than it might seem at first glance. After Alleria had finally been able to talk about her centuries-long imprisonment for having ‘cavorted with the Void,’ Alexstrasza had shared her own story of imprisonment at the hands of Nekros Skullcrusher. 

Alleria was even more enchanted with Alexstrasza once she’d heard that story. She was able to realize that the kindness the Dragon Queen possessed had been nurtured in spite of a lifetime of pain, loss, sacrifice, and even more. She admired the other woman’s bravery and strength of spirit, marvelling at her seemingly eternal patience and gentleness despite a life deeply touched by sorrow. 

She’d said as much to Alexstrasza, and the Dragon Queen had smiled before imparting one of her many bits of wisdom. “When we fall, the only thing left to do is to get back up. Life is too rich and beautiful not to, and it will always find ways of bringing hope and new things to make it worth the trouble. There is always something else around the corner, and wouldn’t it be a shame to not be there to see what that might be?”

Alleria had found she couldn’t disagree with that, though she kept to herself the thoughts of Alexstrasza being the something around the corner that made her agree with those words.

_______________________

Alleria chuckled at herself and shook her head. How she could have failed to realize that she had begun falling in love with Alexstrasza was beyond her. It had probably been a combination of the terrible headspace she had been in at the time, what with Turalyon having died not too long before then, beginning to heal from the years and years of mental abuse that he’d put her through, slowly gaining complete mastery of her Void powers, and all the other things she’d had to worry about, but it was still funny in retrospect. 

It was hard to imagine a world in which that chance encounter hadn’t happened and she’d failed to meet the Dragon Queen. Alleria didn’t couldn’t even picture just how miserable she would have undoubtedly been had it not been for her rift guiding her straight to Alexstrasza. She would be eternally grateful for that happening, and she still thanked Belore every year on the anniversary of its happening for having guided her to her heart’s home. 

_______________________

 _Proposing to someone has to be the most harrowing ordeal ever. How do people_ do _this so easily?_ Alleria thought to herself nervously as she paced around Alexstrasza’s chambers, which at this point were truly _their_ chambers. Three years had passed since Turalyon’s ill-fated expedition against the Horde. Two years since Sylvanas’ marriage to Jaina had sealed the peace treaty for good and put an end to the Faction War. 

One year since Alleria had realized that she’d fallen deeply in love with Alexstrasza.

It had been a gradual thing. Their talks had begun extending long into the night bit by bit, Alleria’s visits to Dragonblight becoming more frequent and for longer intervals. Though she had quarters of her own in the Temple she rarely ever made use of them, as she spent most of her nights talking with the Life-Binder and often fell asleep to the soothing sound of Alexstrasza’s voice. She constantly sought out the Aspect of Life’s company, unable to help herself and being drawn to the other woman as a moth is to a flame except without ever being burned. Alexstrasza was always warm in both disposition and demeanor, but she never actually _burned_ even though Alleria was well aware she was more than capable of if she so chose. Every word and action of Alexstrasza’s was always made in the most generous and gentlest way possible, everything about her being soft and welcoming and soothing.

How could Alleria have helped falling in love with her? How could she have resisted the pull of someone so utterly and unfailingly _good_ for long? Someone who _chose_ to be that way even though her life had been the farthest thing from easy and had had plenty of suffering in it? It was impossible, and it was eight months into her friendship with the Dragon Queen that Alleria realized she had begun to feel something that was more than simple friendship. It had terrified her, at first, to feel that way. Why this and why then? Why was it that as soon as she had something good she had to go ahead and ruin it? She didn’t _want_ to fall in love with Alexstrasza, she didn’t _want_ to destroy the friendship she’d built with the kindest person she’d ever met in her life. She didn’t want Alexstrasza to look at her with those brilliant golden eyes and tell her that she appreciated Alleria’s feelings but she couldn’t return her affection. 

She had been a right mess and had begun to descend into a full-blown panic until Alexstrasza herself had shown up and helped her calm down by having her match the Aspect’s breathing. 

“Still your thoughts, Alleria. Concentrate on me and breathe as I do. In, then out. Slowly now, come on. Very good.” Her voice had been soothing as always, her hands running up and down Alleria’s arms in practiced motions. The soft tone and touch were exactly what the Elf had needed to stop spiraling, and soon enough she felt so safe and comfortable that she leaned into the touch and softly murmured the words _I love you._

As soon as she’d realized what she’d said, Alleria froze in place, one hand immediately slapping her mouth and turning frightened eyes to Alexstrasza’s own. She hadn’t meant to say that; she hadn’t meant to say anything at all!

Thankfully, the Queen spoke before Alleria could work herself into a frenzy once again, a sweet smile gracing her lips. “I love you, too, Alleria.”

“N-No, I…” _Might as well finish digging my own grave._ “I…I’m falling in love. With you. Yeah. That kind of love.”

Alleria could have smashed her own head against a wall. _Incredibly smooth, Windrunner. This is how you declare your feelings to the Queen of Dragons. Wonderful. Truly a confession that would make people weep at your story. Very nicely done._

But Alexstrasza’s smile didn’t fade. If anything, it grew wider and she pulled the Ranger against herself into a tight hug. “That is the kind of love I referred to as well, my dear. It is a love that began and has been steadily growing since the day you so unceremoniously landed on my snout.”

Alleria had blushed a deep red at that, the tips of her ears burning with embarrassment, but burrowed further into Alexstrasza’s embrace, feeling happiness like she had never known before swell in her chest. “I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

A soft, rumbling chuckle had met her ears, making them twitch toward the sweet sound. “Never, my dear.”

They had been lovers since that day, and Alleria had never been happier in all her life. Alexstrasza was more than she could have dreamed of, more than she could have ever imagined. The Life-Binder seemed to delight in constantly touching her whenever they were together, even if it was the smallest of touches. Holding hands, hugging her often for no reason, kissing her knuckles with a barely-there brush of lips…it was both exhilarating and mildly terrifying at first. Alleria had never been loved like that, ever. Her relationship with Turalyon had had its moments of passion, but it had never actually been _tender._

Tenderness seemed to be the very thing Alexstrasza was made of. 

The first time they had made love, Alleria had felt so cared for, so _worshipped_ that she had cried, worrying her lover immensely and having to shush the silly dragon from her apologies as she clung onto her and sobbed her heart out. It had taken her a good few minutes before she’d been able to calm down and explain, and her Queen had only held her closer and whispered soft promises that had threatened to drive Alleria to tears once again. She had never imagined that life could be this gentle, that love could be this wonderful and fulfilling. She had never dreamed that one person, even just thoughts of one person, could make her so completely happy.

And so it had been throughout all of their relationship. They’d had small disagreements here and there, but they mostly got along wonderfully and never allowed differences of opinion to get between them or cause rifts. Alleria would fight the entire world and then some for the sake of her Queen and she knew, with a certainty that she’d never possessed before Alexstrasza had waltzed into her life, that her Queen would do the same for her.

Thus, a little over a year after they had first become lovers, she had taken to almost digging a groove through the floor from how nervous she was at the idea of asking her most beloved to marry her.

 _Do dragons even marry the way we do?_ Alleria’s blood had turned to ice in her veins and she froze as this crossed her mind. _Oh, no, I did not think this through. Would this be considered an insult to her? Would she even_ want _to marry me? Oh, Belore, this is a terrible idea, I need to-_

As it always seemed to happen when she was beginning to spiral, Alexstrasza had magically appeared and pulled her lover into a warm, gentle hug. “Take a breath, my love. Still your mind and concentrate on me. Whatever is troubling you, we can face it together but you need to calm down.”

The Dragon Queen had waited until Alleria’s breathing returned to normal before leaning down and giving her a slow, toe-curling kiss that made the Ranger’s heart attempt to imitate a hummingbird’s wings. “Now, what is it that has you fretting quite so badly, my love? Have you received any distressing news today?”

Dazed from the kiss, Alleria had been unable to do much other than smile stupidly at Alexstrasza before the situation crashed back into her mind and her heart picked up its pace again, but for a completely different reason. 

_You are the eldest of your line, a proud scion of Windrunner House, and a decorated Ranger. You became a Captain of the Farstriders at a young age and have fought entire wars ever since against demons and evils that threatened to tear the world in half. Don’t you_ dare _back out now._

Alleria gathered her courage and pulled away from Alexstrasza’s arms only to sink to her knees, holding out her hands where a beautiful pendant with a brilliant emerald rested.

Alexstrasza’s face was full of confusion. “Alleria?”

The Elf took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, her eyes blazing with determination once she lifted them to meet her Queen’s own. “Alexstrasza. You are…you are amazing. Someone I never, in all my years alive, could have thought would be real. You are everything I never thought I would have, everything I thought I would never deserve. You took me into your home and gave me your friendship even though I was a mess that could only be trouble for you. Later you took me into your heart and made me a home there, always giving me of yourself without asking for anything in return.” She forced herself to swallow as her voice threatened to break and tears began clouding her eyes. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted and more. I never want to be parted from you, and I want the world to know what you mean to me. I want everyone to know that my heart is yours and only yours, that I have given myself body and soul to you, my love.” 

Tears began to roll down the Ranger’s eyes, and with one final burst of courage, she finally said the words she had kept locked in her heart for months. “Would you marry me?”

The second it took Alexstrasza to answer seemed to stretch on for eternity to Alleria, and she held her breath as she waited and prayed to Belore for the answer she hoped her lover would give.

Alexstrasza laughed and pulled Alleria back onto her feet and into her arms, kissing the Elf through the smile that still parted her lips. “Yes. I want nothing more, my heart.”

Alleria’s head spun from both the kiss and the crushing embrace that she was currently in. “Did you say yes?”

The Dragon Queen laughed again and pressed a gentle kiss to Alleria’s forehead, bending down so the shorter woman could place the pendant around her neck. “Yes, my heart. I want nothing more than to marry you and let everyone know that you are all mine just as I am all yours.”

_______________________

Alleria was broken from her reverie by the sound of a dragon’s roar, and her face immediately lit up in a brilliant grin. Her beloved was _home._

Confidently, the Ranger jumped to her feet, turned on her heel, and let herself fall from the top of the Temple, the wind whistling fiercely during her descent even as she laughed with the exhilaration of it all. The fun was over soon enough, as she landed nimbly on a scaly surface and she could just _hear_ Alexstrasza’s disgruntlement in the huff that the Life-Binder gave her as she scrambled to find a better position atop her lover’s back. 

“Don’t be grouchy, my love. You know I only do it because I know you will be there to catch me.” Alleria cooed sweetly as she ran her gloved fingers around the base of her lover’s horns. 

Alexstrasza harrumphed playfully and turned her head to give her lover a light glare before turning towards the base of the Temple, the sun hitting the Dragon Queen’s chest at just the right angle to make an emerald pendant shine in its light. 

She would be teaching her wife a lesson in jumping off tall buildings soon enough.


End file.
